Present day telephony voice networks, have a network built around circuit switches, end offices, a toll network, tandem switches, and twisted pair wires. These voice networks are referred to as a public switched telephone network (PSTN) or plain old telephone service (POTS). Due to bandwidth limitations of plain old telephone service (POTS), there is an inherent inability to efficiently integrate multiple types of media such as telephony, data communication for personal computers (PC), and television (TV) broadcasts. Accordingly, a new broadband architecture is required. This new architecture gives rise to a new array of user services.
Further, present POTS analog telephones do not allow a user to access prior numbers called from or received by a user. Some present telephones, for example a digital phone with electronics (smartphone) or an ISDN capable telephone, enable a user to call the last number dialed. However, such telephones generally do not enable a user to recall on command and dial a DN that was dialed earlier than the most recent prior dialed DN nor recall on command and dial a DN of a previously received call. Further, present telephone systems do not provide a user with a user friendly means of reviewing all the incoming and outgoing calls for a telephone which may include billing information and the ability to designating certain calls be billed to another directory number or entity. Such capabilities will improve user efficiency. One such means and service is provided by the present application for improved call efficiency and user proactive billing management.